


After Hours

by RensKnight18



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Charlie and Nicole are already divorced, Divorce, Divorce Proceedings, Everything is consensual, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Liaison, no infidelity, what happens in the office stays in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: What happens after hoursstaysafter hours.
Relationships: Charlie/Nora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	After Hours

The office is dim and quiet, blinds drawn the way they are each night when he arrives.

‘Rough day?’

There's no need to ask, but she does anyway.

‘The worst. Fuckin' lawyers'

Nora chooses not to bite this time. ‘Then, how about you strip and I'll ease a little of that tension? I’ll even swallow tonight’

 _Damn._ That’s something she _hasn’t_ done yet. He’s had it done before, but not by her.

‘You don’t have to’

He doesn’t want her to feel obliged. It's not like they owe each other anything.

‘Let me. Please? I want to and I think you want it too’

He does.

He _really does._

It’s all kinds of wrong, but it’s exactly what he needs right now. To take the edge off.

To come. _Hard._ Straight down her throat.

Nora sinks into the same chair his ex has been sitting in day after day. Strangely it turns him on _more_ knowing she’s been there.

Pants and briefs around his ankles, Charlie backs up against the front of her desk. They’re both tall so it’s just easier this way. Plus, he loves to see his cock stuffed in her hot, little mouth – pretty eyes parted in wonder at how big he is.

How full _she is_.

He’s always been a hit with the ladies, he can’t deny it. It probably got him where he is now. It did, in fact. Get him where he is now. There’s no probably about it. His affair certainly hadn’t helped matters, that’s for sure.

He couldn’t blame Nicole for leaving him. He’d mostly been a rubbish husband. He realises that now.

But it brought him here - and it brought _her_ to him - so it’s not all bad.

Hands positioned behind her back her mouth falls open as he fists himself, stepping closer so she can reach.

Motioning only slightly forward he pushes the thick, weeping head of his cock against her luscious, pink lips and she happily opens wider to accept him in.

She always takes him so well – _better than his ex ever did_ – caressing his aching balls with her tongue - licking and sucking like a starved woman devouring her last meal.

She’s ruthless in fact, much like she is in the courtroom.

She’s good at this.

_So good at this._

_This._ Consensual sex between two single and desperate adults. Nothing more and certainly nothing less.

And it’s all they _need_ it to be.

It can’t be any more that this – _they both know that_. At least not while she’s Nicole’s attorney.

Roughly fucking her mouth she never once relents, opening wide to take everything he has to give. He feels it building so quickly, quicker than he’d hoped and right at the base of his spine. It threatens to tear him apart.

So she waits.

Gripping a clump of her hair maybe a fraction too tight Charlie holds her in place, a satisfied growl escaping as he spills forth into her mouth.

She doesn’t even flinch - _even as he keeps coming_ \- the hardest he has in his life.

Spent cock removed, a thin trail of himself dribbles out to trickle down her chin. He’ll wipe it up when he’s done. It’s too hot a sight to let go just yet and he wants to enjoy it just a little longer.

Cheekily she allows him to see her filled mouth before swallowing him down. He kisses her greedily, hoping to steal _just a bit_ for himself. He doesn’t much like the taste, but he likes how he tastes on _her._

Usually he’d return the favour, or they’d fuck on the desk or floor - but they can’t tonight. There's preparation that needs to be done before tomorrow.

Apart from her office, late at night, there’s only one other place they see each other and that’s the courtroom.

Divorce trial out of the way, Charlie knows that will be the easier of the two.

The custody of his son is what’s important now.

And nothing – _no one_ – will stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you all know by now I've fallen hook, line & sinker for Charlie Barber. So...here we are ❤
> 
> Short & sweet. Hopefully?  
> Comments and kudos give me life! 😘


End file.
